


Oh,But This Is Only The Beginning

by Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue (RedLikeRayses)



Series: Mad King Ryan AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Please be nice, i don't know if there will be any pairings yet, i promise it'll get longer, i'm just sort of winging it, im really sorry this is so bad, like i said, mad king au, tags will be updated and changed as the story progresses, tags will be updated as new chapters come out, this is also my first chaptered fic, this is my first attempt at a mad king au, wow thIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/Xray_and_Vav_to_the_rescue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new King has arose in the east,a king that goes by the title of the Mad King. Upon discovering this, Prince Gavin Free secretly goes off to spy on the King, hoping to bring information on him and his men back to King Geoff.However,King Ryan is a ruthless and cruel man, and Gavin's trip doesn't go as expected....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola,amigos.  
> So this is a work in progress ,and I haven't planned this out at all. I'm just making things up as I go along. It's currently 1:21 am and I just spent all day visiting a family member in the hospital, so I should probably be sleeping right now.
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> This is my first Mad King Ryan fic,so tell me what you guys think so far!
> 
> Happy reading!

King Geoff gazed at the newly blossomed roses in his garden,frowning,deep in thought.Recently,news had come to his kingdom of another King rising in the east.Supposedly,his name was Ryan,though his preferred title was the Mad King.Although he and his new kingdom currently posed no threat to the lands around him,King Geoff had his suspicions.Ever since the King Edgar incident,he had been wary of new kingdoms and their rulers.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the garden door opening until a surprised grunt reached his ears.He spun around to see Sir Ray Narvaez Jr,who immedately bowed."King Geoff.",he greeted formally."Sir Ray",Geoff greeted back,smiling warmly.Ray closed the door behind him and approached his King."What brings you out to the gardens today,sir?"Geoff looked back to the roses,frowning once again."Just...thinking."Ray nodded in understanding."Would you perhaps be thinking about King Ryan and his land?"His tone was innocent,but Geoff could hear the concern in his voice.He sighed and nodded,turning to look the younger man in the eye."Yes,actually.I have a bad feeling about him.We do not know of his intents,nor what he is capable of.We know too little.It is...I just don't want this to be repeat of King Edgar."Ray shuddered slightly at those last two words,but nodded."I understand,sir.If you are truly troubled,however,may i suggest sending a spy to gather information on him?".Geoff shook his head quickly."No...we do not yet know what this man and his men are capable of.I would not dare risk any of my men.".Ray bowed his head."Of course.My apologies,King Geoff."Geoff's gaze softened and he put a hand on the younger man's shoulder,causing him to look up."It's ok.I am just uneasy about this whole thing.Shall i leave you to tend to your garden?",he asked,suddenly feeling guilty about halting the Sir from his regular activies."That would be appreciated,sir."Geoff clapped him on the back and smiled at him before making his way to the door.He paused."By the way,Ray,your new roses look beautiful."He flashed a grin at Sir Ray,who was bowing,before slipping out the door and leaving him to his work.

On his way to the castle's training grounds,he came across Sir Michael Jones,who hastily bowed upon seeing his King."King Geoff.""Sir Michael.Would you happen to know where Gavin is?It's nearly time for his training."Michael straightened up."As far as i know,he should be in his chambers,sir.If you would like,i could go fetch him for you.",the red head offered.Geoff shook his head."Thank you,but that will be unecessary.Now,if you will pardon me,i must get to the archery range.""As you wish."Michael bowed once more,hiding a warm smile as he felt his King's hand affectionately ruffle his hair before walking away.

_____

Gavin strained his ears,listening for the slightest sound.He heard the faint rustle of a bush nearby and snapped his head towards it,though that was useless,seeing as his sight was obstructed by the black blindfold that was tightly wrapped around his head.He heard another rustling sound,closer this time,and he notched an arrow in his bow,waiting.He held his breath and waited for the telltale footsteps.

 _WHOOSH_.He let the arrow go,automatically notching another one even as heard his arrow pierce its target.A loud squawk surprised Gavin,but he let his instincts take over,quickly firing off another arrow and hearing a body fall to the ground with a statisfying thump.A few moments passed before a voice reached his ears.

"Well done,Gavin!"Gavin lifted his blindfold and grinned goofily at his King."Thank you,Geoffery!",he exclaimed smugly.Geoff laughed and lightly punched the man on the arm."You are progressing far quicker than i had predicted.Perhaps you will be ready for a field mission sooner than i thought."At this,Gavin perked up,though he didn't dare speak.He had already delayed his knighting once with an outburst,and he wasn't about to let it happen again.He instead chose to set his bow and quiver down carefuly next to him before reaching up and swiftly untying his blindfold.He held it out to Geoff,who took it."Good work today Gavin.Seriously.You are getting better and better with each session. l shall see you at supper.Dismissed."Gavin bowed deeply as Geoff made his way to the Training Grounds door,allowing himself to straighten up only once the door had been shut behind his King.He sighed and allowed himself a little victory dance.He loved to please King Geoff,to see the pride cross his face and know that he was the cause of it.Even though the older man had taken pity on him as a young lad and taken him in,he couldn't help but look up to him as a father.Geoff _was_ Gavin's father;after all,family doesn't end in blood.

Smiling contently,he walked over to inspect his kills.His first arrow had peirced the heart of a small squirrel,and his second had hit the eye of a small bird,killing it instantly.Knowing that King Geoff would never let these animals go to waste,he carefully pulled his arrows from their bodies and replaced them back into his quiver before gingerly wrapping the corpses in a soft,small cloth.He stood and headed to the kicthen to hand his kills over to Lady Lindsay,the castle's head chef.She mockingly wrinkled her nose at the sight,but laughed and took the cloth from him,congratulating him on his progress.After a quick hug,Gavin decided to wander to the gardens,where he could spend hours alone,just...thinking.

He sat in the middle of a flowerbed,careful to not disturb the roses that surrounded him.He began absent-mindlessly stroking the petals of one as he thought of how he had ended up in this situation.

He'd had a relatively normal childhood-he was born to a single mother and grew up in a small village named Slow Mo Ville.He and his mum had been very poor,and so he'd had to accqiure jobs from a very young age.This,combined with the fact that he had to cope with being less wealthy than the other children,didn't make him the most social child.In fact,his only friend had been a child named Dan,but he didn't mind.He went to school,played,and laughed,just like any other kid.He was normal.He was happy.

But then,his village was attacked.

Gavin was 12 years old when Dan's(thankfully empty)hut had been set on fire.The people of the village had been out in the fields,celebrating Slow Mo Ville's 11th birthday.The fire had eventually spread from house to house,no one noticing until the whole village was aflame.He remembered fleeing to the schoolyard in a desperate attempt to escape the fire,and seeing several armored men on horses.He rememered them galloping through the town,slashing their swords at anyone and anything that was within reach.His mother,deathly ill at the time,had urged him to run and escape.He remembered the panicked look that struck her face as she hastily shoved him into a nearby bush,screaming at him to run. The image of her pale face draining of life as a bloody blade embedded itself into her chest was forever burned into his mind.He rememebred screaming as loudly as he could,though his screams could not be heard over the utter chaos that had plagued his previously peaceful town.However,the man who had killed his mother had heard him,and he looked at the bushes Gavin was hidden in,a malicious sneer spreading across his face.With a final,silent good-bye to his mother,he sprung from the bushes and ran,tears streaming down his face.At the time,he had been too hopped up on adrenaline to notice that the soldier had managed to slice a deep gash into Gavin's shoulder.His body didn't allow him to notice this;all he could focus on was running.

Even today,he could barely remember his journey.It was all just a blur of jungles and deserts and forests and beaches and animals and blood and hiding.Between his still bleeding shoulder wound,the branches and bushes he ran through,and battles with predatory animals,he had lost alot of blood-too much blood.Eventually,he had begun to grow too weary to continue on.and he dropped to his knees at the base of the nearest tree,curling up and not really caring if he ever woke up.

The next thing he rememebred was looking into concerned eyes that were startlingly blue.He had pushed himself flat against the tree,fearing that this would be the end of his life,but the owner of the eyes simply put his hands up. _"Hey,whoa,whoa,calm down.It's ok,i won't hurt you.My name is Geoff.What's yours?"_ The next thing he knew,he was being scooped up into the man's arms and placed carefully on his horse's back. _"Don't worry,we'll be at my kingdom soon.Just hang on for a little while longer,you'll be fine,i promise."_

A day later found Gavin recovering in the hospital wing of King Geoff's castle.While a man named Caleb fixed him up and stitched his wounds up,his rescuer had confessed to being the noble King Geoff.Gavin nearly jumped out of the hospital bed he was in to kneel before the man,but Caleb held him down firmly.King Geoff was famous,even in his small town.Gavin had heard the stories of the kind and couragous King's battles and wars,the story of how he bravely took over his father's kingdom at a young age when the man had been brutally murdered,among a million other stories that had made Gavin worship the man.

King Geoff had stayed with Gavin almost the entirety of his hopspital stay,leaving only to perform crucial duties or when he was shooed away by Caleb.The two traded stories and told jokes to each other,and talked about their interests and lives.When Geoff had finally managed to get the young boy to tell him what had happened to him,his expression turned dark.He explained that Slow Mo Ville had most likely been attacked by the insane King Edgar,his mortal enemy.King Edgar and King Geoff's kingdoms had been at war for years,although it had quieted down to standstill lately.Gavin had paled as he was informed of the insane man's treacherous actions and brutal attacks,flinching when he was told that the man had gone insane with power long ago.Caleb saw how distressed the young boy was,and shooed the King away before he could do any more damage to the child's brain.And when he came to visit the next morning,all had been well,and neither of them had ever mentioned it again.

Once he had fully recovered,King Geoff took pity on the lad and took him in,raising him as his own.He taught him the ways of his kingdom and even began training him so that he may,one day,lead his kingdom's armies.The two grew quite close to each other,and it soon became obvious that the two considered each other to be family.Geoff's love and trust in his adpotive son had become crystal clear to the rest of the kingdom,and Gavin, when the boy had been crowned Prince Gavin Free and declared to be the heir to the throne(this was much to the dismay of Ray and Michael,who had recently been knighted and given the titles of Sirs,but they quickly got over it and developed a close knit relationship with the Prince).To celecrate his coronation,the Prince had gone out and slain a creeper,fashioning the creatures skins into a cloak with a hood big enough to hide his eyes and nose from sight.This had both amused and impressed the King,and his fondness for the Prince had grown deeper than ever.

Gavin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.He jumped up and sprang out of the flowerbed,miraculously leaving the flowers undamaged.Sir Ray widened his eyes and hastily bowed when he saw who the intruder was."Prince Gavin",he greeted.Gavin rolled his eyes and approached the Sir,slapping him lightly upside the head."I told you,Ray,leave all that formal faff for when people are around."Ray straightened up,rubbing the back of his head."Did you really need to hit me that hard?",he grumbled.Gavin laughed and shook his head."Nope."He grinned cockily at his friend.The knight only stuck his tounge out at him,choosing to drop the subject."Seems that the gardens are quite popular today."Ray observed casually.Gavin frowned."How do you mean?""King Geoff was in here earlier today,just before your training,i believe."Gavin cocked his head."Really?Why?""Same as you,i guess.Just thinking."Ray hesitated,but plunged on."He seemed to be deeply troubled."

Gavin looked at Ray,slightly alarmed."What's happened?",he asked, wracking his brain for any causes to the King's worries."It...it's the new kingdom that is arising,the one led by King Ryan,or the 'Mad King',as he prefers.King Geoff is worried about him,worried about the stories he has heard.He has no information of him or what he is capable of.He...he thinks this man could possibly be repeat of King Edgar."Gavin's face darkened and Ray flinched ever so slightly."I'm so sorry,Gav,i didn't mean to-""I'll be in my chambers.You are instructed not to disturb me."Ray bowed deeply."Of course,Prince Gavin.I shall alert the others to your order."Gavin swiftly walked out of the room without looking back,slamming the door shut behind him.As soon as the door closed,Ray dropped to his knees and pounded the heel of his hand on his forhead."Stupid,mentioning Edgar to Gavin.Stupid dumb idiot face."Even though he was worried that the Prince-his friend-would do something foolish,he would not dare to go against an order of his,esspecially not when he was in this mood.Sighing,Ray quickly sprung up and ran to find Sir Michael,wanting to relay the information to the servants of the castle as quickly as he could.

_______

Gavin sat on his bed,hands clasped together in his lap.The room was dark,though he couldn't be bothered to notice or care.All he could think of was what Ray had said to him moments before. _Mad King....King Ryan...no information of him....repeat of King Edgar...King Edgar....King Edgar..._ Gavin dug his nails into the palms of his hands in an attempt to rein his rage in.King Edgar,the man who had destroyed his village,among countless others,and who had personally killed his mother.The man who had single handedly uprooted his life and obliterated everything he had ever known.Even though he had met his demise by throwing himself into a pit of lava(for reasons unknown),Gavin had always felt that he'd deserved a worse fate.King Edgar was an unspeakably horrible and brutally murderous man. _And Geoffery thinks this Ryan guy could turn out to be like him?_

_....._

_Well,you can't fight a man you know nothing about._

Gavin sprung up from his bed,determined to carry out his self-appointed mission.First,he carefully arranged his pillows and a sheet under his blanket to resemble a sleeping human body, a trick he had learned from Dan long ago.He placed his red scarf strategically, then stepped back to admire his handiwork, deeming it to be convincing enough.He set about preparing for his trip,heart pounding,struggling to keep his shaky hands still.He filled his largest quiver with his sharpest,newest arrows,and sheathed his strongest and sharpest sword,knowing he would need to travel lightly for the trip.He adorned his darkest clothing,throwing his creeper-skinned cloak on quickly.He hastily scribbled some words onto a sheet of paper before throwing his large window open and perching on the windowsill.He took a last look around the room,took a deep breath,and then jumped to the ground below,skillfully rolling at the last second to avoid any bodily damage.He drew his hood so that it covered his eyes and set his jaw,beginning  his secret quest.

He was going to spy on the Mad King and his men for King Geoff.

Alone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really super short WOW i'm really sorry about that. This is short but necessary to the plotline and i'll have the next part up as soon as possible.

Geoff was sat at his table,sharpening his dagger when Sir Ray deleivered the news.

There a light knock at the door,and King Geoff stood up,brushing the dust off of his robes."Come in.".Sir Ray barreled through the door hurriedly .He ignored any formalites in his haste."Geoff.It's Gavin.",he panted.Geoff narrowed his eyes."What about Gavin?".Ray gulped and lowered his eyes to the floor."Sir...i apologize greatly.The Prince came into the gardens to think,and....and i told him of your worries,of the new king.I...I mentioned King Edgar,and he retreated to his chambers with an order to not be disturbed."He looked Geoff in the eyes for this last part."I fear he may do something foolish,sir.".Before the words were even out of the knight's mouth,Geoff ran out of the room,sprinting.Sir Ray was at his heels.Together,the two ran through the maze of hallways to reach Gavin's chambers.

Motioning for Ray to step back a little,Geoff carefully and slowly opened the door.His eyes took a moment to adjust because the room was nearly pitch black,the only source  of light being the moon that shined in through the open window.His eyes fell on bed,and he let out a little sigh of relief.He closed the door quietly behind him turned to Ray,smiling."It seems that Gavin has decided to sleep the news off.It is okay,Ray;he is safe.".The knight let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding."Awaken him only when it is time for supper.",he instructed the younger man.Ray bowed."As you wish.""Dismissed."The King patted him on the back before walking back to his chambers to resume his activities.Ray nearly collapsed right then and there. _Oh thank the gods...the Prince-Gavin is still here.He is safe._

He hadn't realized he was still bowing until a figure stepped right in front of him ,startling him so much he nearly toppled over.He straightened up and glared at Sir Michael,who smirked."You alright there,Ray?"Ray punched his arm lightly."Shut up.Don't you have some patrolling to do or something?"."Kdin and Kerry's shift just ended.It's our turn now.Come on,we need to get to the gates."Ray took a step,but Michael suddenly shot his arm out,halting the younger man and looking at him thoughtfully."Hang on.Is everything with the Prince resolved?"Ray nodded,sighing."Yes.It would seem that i simply upset him.But you know him.He'll have forgotten about it by supper."Michael nodded,dropping his arm."I hope so,for your sake.You should have known better than to speak of the tyrant King around him.".Ray sighed and nodded."I know that now.Now let us hurry.The King won't be pleased if the gates are left unguarded for too long."Michael nodded,and together the pair hurried down the hall.

Had King Geoff decided to step into Gavin's chambers,or even open the door just a little bit more,however,he would have seen the note Gavin had left on his desk.Had he seen the note and read it,perhaps he could have ordered a search for the Prince and brought him back before anything bad happened to him.

Little did the King-anyone,really-know,Prince Gavin,at that very moment,was traipsing through the forests,in search of a kingdom that was led by a man with unknown strength and intents.And so,for the next few hours at least,the inhabitants of the castle were blissfully unaware of Gavin's situation,simply believing him to be upset.

When it was time for supper,Sir Ray tentatively knocked on Prince Gavin's door before opening it slowly."Gavin...King Geoff has requested for me to wake you up at suppertime."He stood in the doorway,awaiting a response.When there was none,he frowned and walked to the bedside."Gavin.Seriously.Get up."There was still no response from the bed,not even the slightest movement.Narrowing his eyes suspiciously ,he yanked the covers off the bed.His face twisted into an expression  of horror as he revealed what was hiding under the blankets.He couldn't move for a few moments. _No,no,no,this can't be happening,is this really even something to worry about?Of course it is,he would never pull a joke like this...would he?Perhaps he is just sitting at the table,eating supper and waiting for me to show up....but...there's a note...and his cloak,his best weapons are gone.No,this is defintely not a prank._ When he came back to reality,he found himself sprinting to the kitchen in search of King Geoff.

_I have to tell him,i have to tell him **now** before something bad happns._

_Prince Gavin is gone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at endings,i apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know why I tried, I'm sorry.
> 
> Love this fic to death? Hate it so much your eyeballs exploded? Be sure to tell me why! Any and every single comment I receive just makes my day uwuAlso,I'm a shit editor, so please be sure to let me know of any mistakes you find.
> 
> (Probably won't be updated regularly because I've been kind of busy as of late,but I will try to pump out new parts as quickly as I can)


End file.
